warriors_the_lost_coast_clans_rpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Grayshine
Grayshine is a gray tabby she-cat with wide yellow eyes. Personality Grayshine is a very shy, insecure cat. She never talks to others, and only speaks to them if they approach her. She's nervous to voice her opinions, ideas, or suggestions to other cats, frightened that they would make fun of her. It's not that she doesn't like to talk to others, she's just shy, and prefers to be alone more often than being in a huge crowd. Grayshine hates being the center of attention, and mostly likes to stay out of sight, as being watched by many cats absolutely terrifies her. She's more of a follower than a leader, more of an observer than the object of observance. She's also very insecure about her appearance, thinking that she looks ugly. Grayshine also tends to have panic attacks and flashbacks whenever she remembers her past, and when she has panic attacks, she finds it difficult to breathe and talk. She can be depressed, and oftentimes thinks of herself as worthless, doubting her every move and convinced that she does everything wrong. She's also a crybaby, bursting into tears whenever she gets frightened, upset, or if she's the center of attention. Grayshine is often confused about her sexuality, and doesn't know why she likes she-cats more than toms, thinking that she's weird because of it. However, Grayshine is more confident around friends and family, and beneath all of her shyness and sadness is a cheerful, bubbly she-cat who loves to make others smile. She's a very kind cat as well, and likes to help others- even if they're in another Clan, which gets her into trouble. History Grayshine and her brother were born in a Twolegplace. However, neither of their parents seemed to have planned for kits. Her father left their Twoleg den every night to go off to see one she-cat or another, and her mother ignored her altogether, having no interest in her kits. And then, suddenly, things changed. Their father was taken to the Cutter, and after that was never the same again, losing his attraction to she-cats and sleeping more often. Only a few days later, their mother was hit by a monster. This didn't devastate Graypaw and her brother too much, since their parents had never taken much part in their lives. However, they knew that, since they were only 3 moons old, they would soon be taken to separate Twoleg homes. Not wanting to be separated, the two kits agreed that they would leave this life behind them. The two cats fled. They were young, and, somehow, they managed to travel far. Starving and severely dehydrated, they stumbled into WaveClan territory and passed out. When they awoke, they were in Pebblenose's den, in the care of the medicine cat. The two were allowed to stay, and were named Graykit and Patchkit. Excited about their new lives, the 4-moon-old Graykit and Patchkit, eager to see the rest of the territory, snuck out of camp one night. They found the ocean. Graykit and Patchkit splashed into the waves cheerfully, and played around, until there was a sudden scream. Graykit whipped around from where she had been watching a crab crawl up the beach, and saw, with horror, that Patchkit had gone into the deeper water. Not knowing how to swim, He struggled to get a gasp of air, thrashing in panic as he disappeared underwater. Graykit dashed back to camp, screeching at the top of her lungs, and followed as the warriors raced out of camp to find Patchkit. She skidded to a halt and searched the water frantically. No movement but the gentle slap of the waves. The warriors swarmed into the ocean, and one came out, with a solemn expression, carrying the dead body of Patchkit in his jaws. Graykit never quite got over the grief of losing her only littermate, and felt tremendous amounts of guilt that she had caused his death. She was punished, and then apprenticed a moon late, earning the name of Graypaw. She still thinks that she didn't deserve to be made an apprentice at all, and wishes that Patchkit was training beside her. Graypaw has also developed a fear of water after watching her brother drown, and this will likely be a problem during her apprentice training.